Icecream and Fish
by TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: It's Mochi's birthday, but she's celebrating it all alone... that is, until Unagi shows up. Mochi/Unagi


**Chapter 1-Mochi's Birthday**

December 3rd

It was a special day of the year for Mochi, for it was the day of her birth. She had not organized a party to celebrate, as the rest of the Legion was gone today-Uni had gone to Jamaica to visit some of his relatives, Titanium Chef was busying himself shopping for more cooking ware, Toro and Fugu had gone to the Wharf City carnival, and Unagi… Mochi didn't really know where he'd gone.

She only knew that the mutant eel had slipped out earlier that day, she'd seen him exit the Sushi bar they all called home. With the other five members of the Legion of Low Tide gone, Mochi was left to celebrate her birthday alone. She sat on the torn and tattered couch with a cupcake in her hands. The cupcake was vanilla with chocolate frosting and vanilla sprinkles, and a single waxy pink candle was jammed into it. A bright yellow flame burned down the wick of the candle, Mochi sighed sadly. "Happy birthday to me…" She mumbled, blowing out the hot flame with her icy breath.

Mochi peeled the paper off the cupcake's bottom and took a small bite of the teeny cake, savoring the vanilla-chocolate flavor. She was a bit sad that she had nobody to share her birthday with.

Toro, her best friend, would've stayed to celebrate with her had he not promised to go to the carnival with Fugu. Fugu might have celebrated with her too, but he desperately wanted to go to the carnival, having missed it the previous year. Uni would've at least brought her a gift, though he was off visiting his family in Jamaica because his mother was ill.

Titanium Chef probably wouldn't have cared too much to go to her birthday party, though he would've been nice and made Mochi a special dinner, something he did for all the Legion members on special days.

And Unagi… Mochi wished Unagi was here most of all. When Unagi was by her side, warmth overtook her. Being an ice cream monster, Mochi usually hated being warm, but this was a different type of warmth. A good warmth, a loving warmth. Mochi was in love with Unagi. Ever since she'd first come to the Legion, she'd been in love with him.

Mochi wasn't sure if the love was requited or not, Unagi was like a pineapple-rough and tough on the outside, but strangely sweet on the inside. He had been mean to Mochi a couple of times, but then again he did spend a lot of time with her and treated her kindly most of the time. He was by her side almost as often as her friend Toro. She wasn't sure if just because he spent a lot of time with her he was in love with her-after all, Toro spent lots of time with her too, but on numerous occasions he had confided in her his love for Maguro.

She took another bite out of her cupcake as she pondered her love for Unagi, and suddenly Mochi heard a noise from behind the couch. She whipped around and got into an attack stance, suspecting one of the Sushi Pack members had infiltrated the Sushi bar. She had expected to come face to face with either Kani, Ikura, Maguro, Wasabi, or Tako, but instead, it was a very confused Unagi who stood before her.

Mochi sunk back down on the couch, tilting her head to the side forlornly. "Unagi?" She stated simply. "Uh… hi, Mochi." Unagi replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice. Mochi picked her cupcake up and held it in her hands, staring down at the half melted pink candle embedded in it. She didn't want Unagi to see the blush that now tinted her pale green face. "I thought you left earlier today… where've you been?" She asked the eel. Unagi said nothing; he just handed a box to Mochi and hopped onto the couch beside her. Mochi examined the box-it was white in color and tied with a silky yellow ribbon, Mochi assumed it was a birthday present from Unagi. She looked up at him as he grinned a toothy grin, showing his jagged shark-like teeth. "This is why I was gone-I went out to find you a gift. It isn't much, but… I hope you like it anyway." The eel explained.

Mochi smiled and undid the ribbon on the gift. She lifted the lid and peered inside the box, immediately gasping in delight when she saw what Unagi had given her. It was a gold necklace with an emerald pendant that gleamed in the dim light of the Sushi bar, Mochi thought it was beautiful. She caressed the pendant in her hand and smiled even wider.

"It's beautiful Unagi… thank you!" She squealed, embracing her eel friend in a hug. Unagi returned the hug and took the necklace out of the box. He carefully placed it around Mochi's neck and nodded approvingly.

"I'm glad you like it, it looks good on you. The emerald gem compliments your eyes." Unagi complimented. Mochi blushed noticeably, giggling like a giddy little schoolgirl. "Awww, you really think so?" She asked. Unagi nodded. "It makes you look even more beautiful then you already are." He told her. Mochi's eyes went wide-Unagi called her beautiful! "Y-you think I'm beautiful?" She stammered. Unagi blushed (something he rarely did) and nodded nervously. "U-uh… yeah. Very beautiful." He admitted. "Well, I think you're handsome." Mochi announced, grabbing the eel and pulling him into a kiss.

Unagi was surprised by her action, though he sure as hell wasn't complaining about it. He and Mochi broke the kiss, grinning widely at each other. Unagi caressed Mochi's cheek gently, gazing into her crystalline eyes.

Her skin felt icy and smooth against his claw like fingers, he liked the way she felt. "Oh Mochi, I love you…" He confessed. Mochi hugged Unagi again, this time nuzzling her face into his neck affectionately. "I love you too Unagi, I love you too…"

**Author's Note: Well, that's the end of the Mochi/Unagi oneshot. Who should I do next? :D You decide.**


End file.
